


Enough for a Chase

by Flower_Fawn



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_Fawn/pseuds/Flower_Fawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria reads Max's diary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough for a Chase

For about four days now, Max has had her nose in this little black book. Constantly writing in it. The first time Victoria saw the book was during Mr.Jefferson's class, Max didn't seem to ever stop writing in the book, even when Mr.Jefferson asked what she was doing, but of course she said that she was jotting down notes. Victoria knew she was jotting down notes because it wasn't that long of a lesson.

The next day Max was in gym with the rest of her classmates. Max had taken a seat against the bleachers, and again, she had her nose in the little black book. Victoria was looking over at her intently. She would be lying if she said she was curious to what Max was writing down. A few seconds past as she looked at Max, Victoria got hit in the head with a volleyball. Knocking her onto her butt.

Nathan was laughing as walked over,he then reached down a hand to help her up, but Victoria gave a fierce look, that obviously sent Nathan the "Get the hell away from me" signal.He retracked his hand to the back of of his neck as Victoria stood up brushing her knees off. She felt a little dizzy so in a attempt to brush it off, Victoria pretended to be on her way to the restroom,but went to the nurse.

As she made her way down the hall, Victoria was still thinking about that book. What was in it, she assumed Max was gossiping or talking shit, but then Victoria remembered that Max really wasn't the one to talk shit. So that assumption went out the window.

Looking around the halls were empty. Good thing because Victoria hated the way she looked in the school gym uniform. Rubbing her arms, she felt self concious althought there was no one in the hall but the fear of running into someone or even making fun of her, was enough to give her anxiety.

Walking through the hall, Victoria looked around like she was in a forest, looking out for predators that may attack, but when she was near the nurses office she straightened herself into the prim and proper young lady that she normally looks like.

"Hello, what seemes to be the problem Ms.Chase?" The kind nurse asked as Victoria walked into the room.

Victoria raised a brow, "Some jackas- one, Hit me in the head with a volleyball" Victoria said in a soft hiss, trying to retain a calm demeanor. The nurse gave a sad sarcastic look as she got up and walked to a cabinet. Victoria shifted her weight as she followed the nurse.

A few minutes passed and the nurse had put ice in a bag and gave it to Victoria, she shuddered as she brought the bag of ice up to her red cheek."thanks" Victoria stated as she looked at the nurse. The kind lady nodded and sent Victoria back to gym, but told her to sit out the rest of class.

Eventually,Victoria made it back to class and it was about the same as the way she left it. Walking over next to Max she sat down, but kept a reasonable distance from her.

Victoria could barely hear Max's pen over the squeaking of rubber against the waxed floor but could tell that Max was still writing even though she wasn't looking at her.

"Are you too mainstream to go play with your friends" Vicoria snapped out, sick of the silence the brunette was giving her. Max stopped writing and looked at Victoria with wide blue eyes "Well, Kate, Alyssa and Brooke are playing together, so.. they don't need me right now?" Max stated while moving her gaze to her friends in the distance.

Victoria studied the side of Max's face and looked away towards Max's gaze. The thought of Max being sad made a lump built up in Victoria's throat, but swallowed away the feeling. Folding the corner of the page Max closed it, and stood up giving her body a stretch. Victoria looked at Max's legs and let her eyes roll up their gaze until her eyes caught a peek of black panties under her yellow shorts.

A new shade of pink attached itself to Victoria's face, but the moment didn't last long, because the gym teacher blew his whistle, indicating that class was over, a much needed save to get her head out of the gutter.

The day after that, Victoria was in the library with Taylor and Courtney. They were studying for Mr.Jefferson's test, but instead of studying, Victoria's attention went to Max, who was sitting at the table across from her, writing once again. By this time, this was starting to really annoy Victoria. If she asked Max, she would probably assume Victoria cared, and Victoria didn't want that...or didn't want that to be known. Max was writing so much that, she figured Max was writing the bible in Japanese.

When she turned her gaze back to the textbook she looked up to see Courtney and Taylor staring at her with such inpish looks. Victoria blushed slightly under their gaze but shook it off mentally but tried to return to studying but couldn't shake off her curiosity enough to pay any attention. In a snap of mild fury, Victoria packed up her stuff and headed out of the library and back to the dorms.

Today, was the day that Victoria will get the information she wanted. This morning, Victoria leaned against the wall in front of her dorm and waited for Max to leave her room to take her morning shower. A few minutes passed and a click came from the door infront of Victoria, Max opened the door and walked out like a zombie. She was up all night watching anime. Victoria could hear it and would be lying if she said she didnt't sing the intros.

When Max made her way passed Victoria, she mistakingly left her door ajar, giving Victoria a uninvited access that wouldn't be the first.

Victoria swiftly let herself into Max's room trying to avoid detection from the rest of the girls in the dorm. It didn't take long for Victoria to find the little black book sitting on Max's bed, so Victoria picked it up and sat on the brunette's bed. She was ready to know the secrets that Max had held from so many.

 

_Dear Diary,_

 

_What is this feeling that is deep in my guts, it feels like I'll throw up but not from sickness. This is a newer feeling to me, I don't know if it feels like I'm breaking, or being built up, but I'm tearing down these feelings hoping they pass. Everyday I have much more to write about, Whether the words mean anything or not._

 

_Although the words she says to me, aren't kind ones, I take comfort in the fact that someone so well known, awknowledges someone like me. She asked me why I'm not with friends, I told her that I wasn't needed but.. I don't think I could handle the happiness and Kate finally seemed happy again, I couldn't take that away with silly feelings._

_She may..hate me theres no doubt, but I wish I could tell her how I feel._

_The way her voice sounds like liquid gold to me,_

_The way her eyes glimmer a green that would envy envious._

_The way her hair is always perfect in place, I get jealous sometimes. I'm jealous of the people who stand a chance that I could never crawl upon._

_I just hope that the person she chooses to spend her life with is worth it, and good enough for a Chase, because a Caulfield probably isn't._

_I have a insane, undeniable,surprising and impossible crush, on Victoria Maribeth Chase._

Tears burn their way to the corners of Victoria's eyes, as she read every word. She couldn't continue, there was tear stains, not from her eyes..but Max's. It made her heart drop.

A breath hitched which got Victoria's attention. Max was staring at Victoria with her mouth dropped. 

Victoria's mouth moved as she was trying to find words but nothing came out, she could tell Max was on the verge of tears because her chest was shuddering and her breathes were quick and uneasy.

"Max" Victoria stammered out, diregarding the silence "I-"

Max covered her face and started to sob, Victoria took thatbas her sign to leave. Getting up she didn't break her gaze from Max but lowered her eyes to the ground, and walked past the weeping brunette. 

Victoria lingered in the doorway but shook her head and slammed the door locking her and Max in the room together. Victoria huffed and walked infront of Max.

The brunette was still sobbing, Victoria grabbed Max's hands and pulled them away fron her wetbfreckled cheeks and looked into the puffy blue eyes of her's.

"A Caulfield is enough for a Chase" Victoria stated right before she pressed her lips against Max's gently. The brunette's eyes were wide but soon narrowed into a close, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck, bringing her into the kiss.


End file.
